


Тигруля

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Тигруля

Люба была зла. Точнее, не так. Она. Была. Очень. Зла. 

Утром оказалось, что Колька все-таки сбежал от нее. Несмотря на то, что идеально подходил во всем: и по росту, и по возрасту, и по материальному состоянию. Они отлично провели прошлый выходные в его загородном доме, Люба уже успела отметить его как жениха на всех аккаунтах и перехвастаться им всем подружкам — и вдруг позавчера он перестал отвечать на ее сообщения и звонки, а вчера заблокировал во всех месенджерах и соцсетях. Обиднее всего это было на фоне недавнего спора с Катькой, типа лучшей подругой, которая на все Любино хвастовство просто рассмеялась ей в лицо и сказала, что Коля — птица не ее полета, что с ее характером нужен кто-то попроще, что у Любы два пути в жизни: смириться или с ситуацией, или с жизнью с сорока котами. Котов Люба ненавидела — алчные, мерзкие твари, требующие любви, жрать, убирать туалет за ними. Катька, правда, говорила, что Люба просто видит в них своих конкурентов, но Катька была злая и глупая, зачем было ее слушать? 

Люба металась по своей однушке, словно запертый в клетку зверь. Ее душили злость, обида, возмущение. Хотелось куда-то пойти, с кем-то от души поругаться, спустить пар. Люба вспомнила, что Тася, соседка, вчера долго не убирала коляску с площадки, и решила, пусть и с запозданием, разобраться с нерадивой дамочкой, не учитывающей потребности соседей. А еще в памяти всплыла друга соседка, тетя Валя, с третьего этажа. Судя по слухам, она должна была находиться на самоизоляции как контактная особа, но вчера Люба в окно явно видела ее сутулую спину и странного покроя пальто, которое даже теоретически не могло принадлежать никому другому. Идти к тете Вале было не то, чтобы опасно — все равно та по подъезду шарится, заразу разносит, но как-то стремно: вдруг плюнет или чихнет специально? А вот Тасю можно было потрепать. Та все равно по жизни была терпилой, молча сносила все, что ей говорили. Такую можно было попинать всласть, без боязни. 

Люба уже, предвкушая и улыбаясь, натянула куртку — и тут противно пискнул зум, предупреждая, что начинается лекция. 

— Твою мать, как не вовремя! — сквозь зубы прошипела она. — Принесло этим имбецилов! 

От дикой обиды, от противных мыслей о том, что все опять пошло наперекосяк, назло ей, что вместо возможности всласть поругаться, ей теперь придется развлекать этих уродов, на глаза навернулись жгучие злые слезы. 

И тут же ее озарила идея. Люба злорадно усмехнулась. 

— Доброе утро… Доброе утро… Доброе… — в чат один за другим заходили студенты, здоровались, чем-то шуршали со своей стороны экрана. 

«Очень, очень доброе», — радостно подумала Люба.

— Начнем наше занятие с опроса по прошлой теме, — не скрывая сарказма, сказала она. Начали включаться микрофоны обиженных студентов, но Люба не дала им шанса. — Итак, первый вопрос…

Студенты смотрели на нее черными экранами, картинками, своими официальными или просто летними фото.

— Быстро включили видео. Все! — прикрикнула на них Люба. — Завели тут моду! 

— Ну, пожалуйста, можно так? — отозвался зум хором умоляющих голосов. — У меня интернет не тянет. У меня камера поломана. Я сегодня плохо выгляжу. Другие разрешают. 

— А я запрещаю! — разошлась Люба, чувствуя, как за спиной вырастают крылья. — Мое занятие — мои правила! Нечего мне тут указывать! 

— Но вы ведь раньше разрешали, — не унимались студенты. 

— Так, — резко оборвала она. Это было похоже на резкую остановку санок, еще секунду назад летевших с горы во весь дух. — Я не поняла. То есть я как клоун тут перед вами, лицом сижу. А вы отказываетесь?! Или включайте видео — или ставлю энку, и жалобу пишу! 

Экран замигал, стали появляться лица: заспанные, растерянные, удивленные. Кто-то быстренько доедал завтрак, кто-то допивал утренний чай или кофе, кто-то растеряно метался по комнате, стараясь найти положение с наилучшим видом, кто-то разгребал со стола завалы, кто-то просто суетился возле экрана.

— Итак, первый вопрос, — начала Любовь Владимировна и осеклась. 

Камера, подписанная как Сережка Толстых, была выключена. 

— Толстых! — едва ли не взвыла Любовь Владимировна. — Я не пойму что-то. Ты почему не включаешь видео?

— Я включил, — отозвалась камера, — просто я черный квадрат косплею.

Студенты сыпнули смешком. 

— Ты доигрался, — ледяным тоном сказала Люба. — Минус десять баллов. И это только начало твоих приключений. Поэтому. Быстро. Включил. Камеру. 

Черный квадрат мигнул, показывая круглощекое, почти детское лицо. Он был слишком молодым и слишком странным — даже для первого курса. В первое время он почти все время включал камеру — и там, по ту сторону экрана, постоянно маячила такая же круглолицая бабушка с уставшими, скорбными глазами. Она подходила к Сергею, то приносила кофту, то укрывала плечи пледом, один раз даже подала чай. Люба быстро это пресекла — занятия, как-никак, важная штука.

В этот раз бабушки не наблюдалось — зато почти сразу экран заполонил кот, огромный, рыжий, с черными полосками по огненному фону. Если бы Люба увидела кота на фото, а не вживую, то точно бы подумала, что это фотошоп. 

При виде животного студенты оживились. Принялись хихикать, тыкать пальцем, кискискать. Кот то ли почувствовал, то ли услышал это внимание к своей персоне — и вальяжно прошелся туда-сюда, прямо перед камерой. 

Как и во всех историях с замкнутым кругом, появление кота вызвало еще большее оживление студентов, а восторг студентов передался коту, который принялся красоваться перед экраном. О Любе с ее опросом забыли. И это был уже перебор.

— Значит, так! — заорала она в микрофон настолько сильно, что горло сжалось от спазма. — Мне это надоело! Как только занятие закончится, я сразу же отправлю декану докладную на вашу группу! Пусть научат вас себя вести во время контрольного опроса! Второе. Сейчас все внимательно слушают вопрос и быстро мне на него отвечают, письменно, в приватном чате. Даю на ответ две минуты, списать не пытайтесь! А ты, Сережа, — добавила Люба елейным голосом, — пока все будут писать контрольную, выставишь за двери кота, потому что он мешает. Права сдавать ты не заслужил. Я бы даже сказал, не дорос.

Сережа покраснел, нахмурился и сказал простодушно:

— Я. Сказала. Убрать. Кота, — делая паузу после каждого слова сказала Люба. 

— Без кота плохо будет, — пропищал Сережа. — Беда. 

— Поверь мне, беда будет с котом, — зло парировала Люба. — Или ты совсем тупой? 

Сережа что-то пробормотал. 

— Ты дебил, скажи мне честно? — продолжала давить Люба. — У тебя справка есть? Потому что это кот, эта бабушка, которая постоянно тебе что-то поправляет — это ненормально. Посмотри на других — никому так не делают!

Даже через камеру было видно, что Сережа стал цвета скисшего молока. 

— Бабушку не трогайте, пожалуйста, — попросил он слабым голосом. 

— Кошку убери, — безапелляционно сказала Люба.

— Это не кошка, это кот, — вдруг просиял Сережа. — Его зовут Тигруля. 

— Все равно, — сухо ответила Люба. — Убери. Убери немедленно! 

— Нельзя, — пробормотал Сережа, как-то съеживаясь. 

— Почему это нельзя? — взвилась Люба.

— Потому что всякое случится, — Середжа обнял себя руками и начал раскачиваться. — Всякое плохое. Нельзя. Нельзя. Тигруля. Нельзя. 

— Значит… — Люба не собиралась сдаваться и приготовилась к очередной порции ругани. Это все было странно и неправильно. Да, накричать. Да, обругать. Но говорить такие откровенные вещи, за которые запросто можно было самой получить от начальства он не хотела — они помимо ее воли вырывались изо рта. 

Но тут кот соскочил со стола, мелькнула на полу, послышался стук двери. 

— Тигруля! — отчаянно крикнул Сережа. — Тигруля, вернись! Нельзя! — мальчик вывернулся, и Люба увидела инвалидную коляску.

«Отлично! — раздраженно подумала Люба. — Еще и калек учить! Психические калеки — наше все. Наберут уродов, а мне потом учи, мучайся».

— Мы закончили, — робко подала голос Света, староста. — Не списывали, как вы и сказали…

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответила Люба. — Записываем новую тему. 

Так бывает только с опьянением. Вот ты — сильная, готовая свернуть горы, а секунду спустя уже чувствуешь себя выжатой тряпочкой, готовая плакать от жалости к себе. 

Странная утренняя злость ушла, оставляя после себя пустоту. За эти три минуты Люба устала так, словно провела пять лекций подряд. А ведь рабочий день только начался! Снова нахлынула злость, но теперь уже отдаленная, бесцветная. 

— Итак, тема занятия, — в коридоре что-то негромко стукнуло, потом грохотнуло и покатилось по полу с отчетливым характерным звуком. 

— Мы и так уже потеряли достаточно времени, поэтому повторять я не буду ничего, записывайте сразу.

В коридоре опять загрохотало — сначала крупно, потом мелко, будто посыпался горох — мелкий, но дико тяжелый. 

А потом зазвенело что-то явно стеклянное. 

— Я на минуту, — сказала Люба. У нее ничего такого в прихожей не было — зеркало, низкая табуретка и полочка для обуви. Да и сама прихожая была, что называется, метр на метр. — Никуда не расходимся. Я вернусь и сразу начну читать лекцию. Повторять не буду ни слова! 

«Потолок, что ли, упал? — подумала она. — Этого еще не хватало!» 

В прихожей было странно темно. Люба щелкнула выключателем — свет предсказуемо не загорелся. 

«Фак», — ругнулась она. 

В темноте послышался шорох. 

«Надо сходить за телефоном, — запоздало подумала она. — Там же фонарик есть!»

И тут темнота перед ее глазами начала меняться, густеть. Она будто бы начиналась в том углу, где находилась дверь. В кромешной этой тьме словно угадывались смутные очертания какого-то животного. Люба прищурилась, напрягла зрение — и ахнула. Там сидел кот! Черный или темный, огромный пушистый котяра!

— Ты как сюда залез? — воскликнула Люба. — А ну пошел вон! Тебе тут не место. 

Черная, густая тьма с очертаниями животного плавно перетекла из одного угла в другой.

— Ну, ок, — согласилась Люба. В углу прихожей у нее стоял зонтик-трость — огромная тяжела штука, много лет назад подаренная ей на день рождения и так и не нашедшая ни применения, ни новых хозяев. 

Люба вооружилась зонтом и ткнула им в наглую тварь — точнее, попыталась это сделать. Кот легко ушел от прицельного удара. 

— Поиграть вздумал? Ну, я тебе сейчас! — сказала Люба, перехватила зонт и кинулась на врага. 

Но враг оказался ловчее, и опять, словно жидкость, ушел из-под удара. И пропал из поля видимости. 

— Эй! Киса! — позвала Люба. — Кииииса! Кииис-кис! 

Сзади раздался шорох. Люба обернулась — и прямо на нее полетела тьма. Щеку и плечо полоснула острая боль, потом потекло что-то горячее.

— Тварь! — заверещала Люба, когда подняла, что произошло. — Да я тебя сейчас! 

Что-то мягкое пружинисто ударилось о ноги, царапнуло, словно взбираясь вверх. И за секунду того, как Люба осознала, что это надо скинуть с себя, нечто острое впилось ей в бок, выдирая ткань и плоть. Вниз по бедру потекло горячее, бок горел огнем и болью.

— Хватит! Хватит! — всхлипнула Люба. — Ты выиграл! 

Секунду спустя острые зубы впились в колено и вырвали чашечку. Пожалуй, это было немного фантастично — но ноги больше ее не держали. Люба упала, рыдая. Перед глазами возник темный силуэт громадного кота. Просто сгусток тьмы, по которому оранжевыми ручьями тек огонь. А потом мощный удар лапы лишил Любу глаз, а когти впились в горло, разрывая. 

— Тигруля! Тигруля! — послышалось из темного угла у входной двери. Огромный монстр стал уменьшаться на глазах, огненные сполохи больше не бежали по его шкуре. — А ну быстро домой, негодник! Ни на секунду нельзя тебя без присмотра оставить! Я ведь в магазин только вышла, а ты вон уже что успел!

Любе показалось, что темный проем расширился, засиял золотым светом. В нем показалась та самая старуха, которая обхаживала Сережу. Она посмотрела на Любу с укоризной. 

«Посмотрите, что ваша тварь со мной сделала», — хотела сказать Люба, но уже не смогла.

Огненный монстр, уменьшившийся до размеров крупного кота, проскользнул в угол. 

— Смотри, Сереженька, Тигруля вернулся, не плачь, не надо, — ласково сказала где-то очень далеко старуха.

Щель на глазах гасла и уменьшалась, пока полностью не растворилась во тьме. Вслед за тем погас и последний свет в глазах Любы.


End file.
